


Needs of the Few: A Collection of Short Lemons

by HondoOokami



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bi-Curiosity, Bondage, Cheating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Incest, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HondoOokami/pseuds/HondoOokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First up: “Hello, I’m afraid that I’ve gone and gotten my penis stuck in your letterbox.” And that’s how she met her perfect man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs of the Few: A Collection of Short Lemons

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine and never will be, and I do not make any money off this.

"Hello, I'm afraid that I've gone and gotten my penis stuck in your letterbox." And that's how she met her perfect man...

...  
...  
...

Tomoyo blinked. Did she just hear the man correctly?

"I'm sorry, but what is it you're doing outside my front door?"

Considering the situation, her tone of voice was very tame. Not a shred of horror, disgust or even hostility was present. She spoke to him as if this was a general conversation under regular circumstances.

"My penis, it's stuck through the letterbox. I think I may have caught it on something. Would you kindly lend me a hand to help get it free?"

"Um, sure," She stood behind him, ready to place a hand on his big shoulder and hip, but refrained out of uncertainty. "How are we going to do this?"

"It's hurts to pull, and I'm worried about ripping it off if I try any harder so that's definitely out of the question," he responded in a strenuous voice. "I was thinking maybe you could open the door and check to see what it's caught on."

Evening drew near to a close. The sky burned a fiery orange as the sun disappeared behind the black silhouettes of distant buildings. Tomoeda had a fairly active, and safe, nightlife, yet the streets lay bare, utterly deserted of cars and pedestrians.

The lack of traffic allowed Tomoyo to return to her shared two-storey home in record time from her workplace in one of the central districts of Tokyo on that account. What she never expected to find when she got back was a young man, possibly only a few years below her own age of twenty four by the looks of him, defiling her front door in a manner most bizarre.

She could only thank heaven's stars that her housemate and best friend, a clothes model for her company, was on holiday with her long term boyfriend in his native Hong Kong. If she were here and discovered this for herself, the poor, sweet flower of innocence would have suffered a heart attack three times over.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was well versed and more open to the ways of the world. Though her relationships in the past weren't purely based on sex, when she got down to it she was an uncontrollable minx with some questionable fancies and fetishes under her belt. While quite keen at first, to try something hot and downright dirty with such a lady of staggering proportions and beauty, it wouldn't last long. They'd eventually find themselves looking for an exit to escape from her obsessive lust for the painfully extreme, and the only way to do that was to end the relationship over the phone and leave the local are out of fear of reprisal.

That of course irked her to the utmost. Not the part about them running away afterwards, mind; they feared the unstable brutality she displayed during their 'playtimes' were deep emotions that would be unleashed at a far more terrifying level if they'd dumped her face to face, however they were wrong to think so. She wasn't a natural born psychotic who'd hurt them over rejection, she purely has needs that she has to slake, just like anyone else.

And now, as if in answer to all her troubles a young man, barely older than twenty, neatly dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt that showed off his well looked-after athletic physique, messy albeit clean dark hair, a dashingly handsome profile, a very distinct English accent that spilled charm no matter what he seemed to say and a state of mind that gets a thrill out of reckless sexual conduct without shame, literally winds up on her doorstep.

Now, she wouldn't just happen to go out looking for any old stranger to sleep with. She valued relationships, long term ones, and secretly envied her friends and their ways of keeping them up. This situation, however, was just too good an opportunity to pass up. He appeared to be the perfect candidate to her needs.

Tomoyo went along with his plea for help. She pulled out her front door key, moved him aside enough to reach the lock and opened the door. He shuffled forward slowly, like his shoes were tied together, gasping painfully along the way. She passed him by to get inside and had him move back a bit so she could get around to the other side of the door.

"Oh, before I do anything," She paused, looking around the door to see his face. "Can I just ask you a nice simple question? Like, why the Hell did you stick your penis through my letterbox in the first place?"

"To be quite honest with you," He spoke with difficulty as she now had her hand on the edge of the door, deliberately shaking it to cause him discomfort. "It just seemed like a funny thing to do at the time."

"And how long have you been here?"

"Ah, about... half an hour, give or take."

"Uh huh," she raised an eyebrow. "And what were you planning on doing after that? Sticking your arse down the chimney?"

"That's an idea I never thought of. I might give that one a try next," He coughed a laugh as he made a joke of this whole situation.

"What if I were to call the police, first? I'm sure there are plenty of people in the cells downtown who wouldn't mind if you showed off your arse to them. Hell, you might even get someone stick a cock into your letterbox."

The way he chuckled to what was, going by the tone of her voice, more of a humoured remark than a threat of legal action, made her feel a little light headed and giddy. She really liked the sound of his voice.

"As long as they wash their hands first, I'm not too bothered about what gets shoved up my jacksy. I am a lot more concerned for my current predicament, and how this will turn out."

His comment interested her. So much so, she decided to press him a little further.

"So, you like to have things inserted into you as well as to go around from house to house, sticking yourself into people's doors?"

"I'm pretty sure that this will make a good-standing, law abiding flower of delicacy such as you faint away in revulsion, but I am well known to being quite the sexual deviant with a taste for many different, less-than-normal flavours, back where I come from. All with consenting women above board, of course. This little incident, however, is a first. I took it in good faith from a close friend of mine that this was a funny thing to do, not to mention stimulating, with all the dangers to face... I just didn't expect it to go wrong so soon and cause you any real trouble. Not myself, you, the owner of the house."

"Uh huh," She nodded, humoured by his outspoken declaration. "So, basically, you're a bit of a sex freak?"

"I believe that's another term for it if you wish to be so blunt."

"Hmm. You should count yourself lucky that you managed to pick the house belonging to a girl who just so happens to share your tastes for the anomalous. Any other being in this neighbourhood probably would have removed you from their doorstep by lopping off your privates and then handing you over to the police."

Behind the lenses of his thinly rimmed glasses, there was a perky sparkle in his eyes. A blush of red lit upon her cheeks as her lips curled into a sly smile.

"Then I would be right to assume you'll help me out of this pickle without any complications such as a lawsuit or pressed charges of gross indecency? From one appreciative soul of the extreme erotic arts to the other?"

"That entirely depends," She let go of the door and crossed her arms. "Am I to trust that you're not just some regular creep who likes to prey on lonesome, unsuspecting women at night?"

"Miss, I can assure you that I am not. If you don't trust me, then I'd urge you to call the police right away. Oh, and a fire crew. The jaws of life could prove valuable, here."

In less than a heartbeat, she'd already decided what it is she'd be doing. That much she would convey to him clearly.

"I'm going to help you out myself, should you agree to my proposal."

"Go on," He responded with intent.

"I'd very much like it if we went out to the Kabuki-Za theatre to see Oshichi's Love this upcoming weekend, followed by dinner."

It was an offer for a date. Hardly something the young man could turn down, even if it wasn't the only other option to a stiff prison sentence.

"You have yourself a deal, Miss," He smiled. "My name's Eriol Hiirigizawa, by the way."

"Tomoyo Daidouji," She gladly said in response.

"A pleasure to make you acquaintance, Tomoyo. I just wish this meeting was under a different circumstance."

"I don't know," She disappeared around the other side of the door. "At least, this way, I'm aware that there's a side of you that gets a thrill out of sticking your penis into people's letterboxes."

In the low light, Tomoyo couldn't see much on the other side of the door. She'd need to switch on the hall light before continuing. When she did, and all was bright, she returned to the door.

With luck, even when the light was on, it was still pretty difficult for anyone outside to see the doorway and the young man standing in it. That's thanks to the extravagant front garden laden with hedges, bushes, a couple of trees and flowerbeds, following along a winding path from the front gate and driveway. Everything that was to happen was more or less safe from prying eyes.

The grey skirt of her executive styled dress had to be hitched up to allow more comfort as she knelt down on the other side. She didn't even look at his thing until that point, and boy did she receive the shock of a lifetime.

Approximately nine inches of his bulky, erect manhood protruded from this side, two and a half inches through the hole, and one more inch until it reached his base. He was pretty darn big, much more so than any of the former boyfriends she hit the hay with. There's nothing to say she didn't find their smaller sizes exciting, however she never got the same giddy feeling from looking at them as she did now.

"Sorry," she snapped her eyes, realizing he asked her a question.

"I was wondering if you had any ideas how to get it unstuck."

"Oh, well, first of all, I can say I now know why you'd be popular with the ladies. Second would be that your 'blessed' size is the start of all your troubles, because it appears to be too thick to pull out while erect. You have to make it flaccid in order to get it out, is the solution."

"I've been trying. Nothing seems to work."

"This situation gets you excited then, does it?"

Tomoyo muttered that to herself with a slight smile, her eyes transfixed on the bulging head. Traces of his semen seeped from the tip.

"You've tried thinking unsexy thoughts, or anything that would normally turn you off?"

"They were the first things I tried. Scarily enough, and I apologise for this sincerely, both times I just couldn't help myself," He trailed off, knowing she knew what he was talking about.

'That would explain what I stepped in when I switched on the light,' she thought without any feelings of disgust towards Eriol. "Actually, do you know what would be a good idea? If we got you to ejaculate enough times, you should get softer and you could then pull yourself out."

"Ah, if I had a yen for every time a girl told me that... yes, yes, that seems like a good solution. It'd be better for you to find something for me to do it in; otherwise it'd make a right mess of the wallpaper-"

Eriol's body jolted and his fingers gripped the edges of the door as he gasped in surprise. She wasn't, was she? No, she wouldn't just go ahead and do a thing like that... but, what else could explain the feeling of unimaginable warmth and moisture engulfing two thirds of his penis, other than the obvious answer of it being her mouth?

The decision to take the large organ of a man she'd known for less than fifteen minutes into her mouth was made in a snap. There was a voice, a voice in the back of her head, the voice of a perverted little girl who screamed 'go for it!' and forced her forward. It's not a thing she would have done normally. Her experience in oral sex was plentiful during the times she was in a good relationship, never right off the bat with an otherwise stranger even if they had a date set, but this was an exception.

Both her hands were over the letterbox, her index fingers and thumbs together to make a diamond, and she pushed herself to continuously drive her lips over seven inches along and back to the head at a remarkable speed. Each push she made created an indecent squelch of her saliva on his skin.

Eyes closed and trembling, Eriol couldn't believe how incredible her soft mouth felt. She was even able to work her tongue into some of the movement. Give it a few minutes, and she'd make him go pop with her superior skill.

As thought, she had him on the verge of his climax within three minutes.

"T-Tomoyo, I'm..." He thought he'd warn her and give her some time to pull away before his release. Little did he know she'd intended on swallowing it.

Tomoyo halted halfway along his shaft as it pulsed and ejaculated into her mouth. The amount was thicker and heavier than she anticipated. All she could swallow gulped noisily down her throat, while the rest seeped and dripped from her sealed red lips in a thick, gooey mess.

"Mmm," she made a muffled noise, trying to speak with her mouth full. Some wound up on her hands, run down her wrists, and she tried to stop the trails going beyond the cuffs of her sleeves by using her lips. "There's a lot of it."

Gasping a little once she'd finished swallowing, she went back to staring at the still vivacious erection poking through the letterbox.

"I-I, uh," His breathing could be heard as laboured. "I should tell you I'm also quite popular for having good stamina. I'm not too sure how many times I'll have to ejaculate before it softens..."

Tomoyo silenced him when she placed her hands onto his penis. Seeing his erection still throbbing with energy brought a devilish glint to her eyes.

"Oh, so you're saying that we'll have to keep going until you're worn out, then? Oh dear... I suppose we'll just have to get busy then, won't we?"

...  
...

Six hours it took to get him free. Six hours of continuous subjection to world-class oral pleasure from a beautiful woman he barely knew. That was the plus side to getting his genitalia stuck in the front door of a house.

Eriol packed himself away into his trousers, carefully. He was, understandably, a bit sore. With her permission, he stayed indoors as he shut the front door.

Tomoyo was still kneeling on the floor for some time, licking her sticky hands and around her lips. The first six buttons from the collar of her blouse were undone, the skin of her collar, the crevice between her fine bust and parts of her stomach stained from what she couldn't contain in her mouth.

Unable to do anything but gawp, Eriol stood stock still while he watched the beauty, her face painted with lustful bliss, clearing up a mess on her body like a cat taking a bath. He put his hands on his crotch, slightly worried by the fact he was rapidly regaining energy in the part of his body he most wanted to give a rest.

"It'll take forever for me to sit here clearing this up," She said aloud, not addressing anyone in particular. "I don't really want to be here all night."

The time was already well past midnight. She didn't have to work in the morning, so there wasn't a problem with her going to bed late. Looking up at him, to where his hand was, she managed a sly smile.

"You're a real kinky bugger, aren't you? Six hours, trapped in a door, with a girl giving you continuous oral sex and yet you're not completely satisfied."

He smiled with strained pride.

Tomoyo stood up, wiped her hands on her skirt, and presented him with quite the offer in a sexy, suggestive tone.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. You couldn't help me wash up, could you? These stains have gotten to places I might not be able to reach..."

"That would be my pleasure," There was a bit of a groan in his voice.

Oh, would he be really groaning once she's taken him upstairs. Finally, she found an appropriate subject so she can properly test out some rather explicit 'sexual assistance and enhancement' items she recently bought off an internet supplier...

With that thought in mind, she took him by the arm and kissed his cheek.

"And while you're washing my back, you can tell me all about yourself..."

...  
...  
...

A/n: Strange. Was it all coincidence, or a setup?

I'm thinking of doing a short sequel to this sometime in the future. I otherwise have a whole host of other ideas in the future.


End file.
